No Denying Her
by blueboarderchick
Summary: Bella wants to get over Edward & be happy again. Driving to La Push, she gives Leah a ride out of the rain. Driving to Leah's, Bella starts to feel things like never before. Will Leah notice? If so, how will she respond? NM. Slash. Series of one-shots.
1. First Encounter

**Author's Note: **This is not going to be a full story. It will contain a series of one-shots about mainly Bella and Leah, and perhaps a few others along the way. Updates will be irregular, so be sure to put it on ALERT.

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringement was intended. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View:**

It had been months since my birthday. Edward was gone and I needed to move on. I knew Jacob wanted to be the one I did so with, but I just couldn't look at him as more than a brother. But I wouldn't give Jacob up. I needed my sun to live. I didn't want to live like a zombie anymore and I would selfishly take from him as long as he was willing to give. Jacob was my lifeline to the living.

It was just like any other day in Washington, pouring rain, and I was driving to La Push. Jacob wasn't expecting me for another hour, but I couldn't stand sitting in my house alone. Just as I passed the La Push welcome sign, I saw someone walking along the edge of the road a little way in front of me. I wondered who would walk in the heavy rain. As I got closer, I recognized the short hair, and strong, but feminine body. _Leah._ I pulled over just past her. I slid over and rolled down the window. I watched as she continued down the road past me.

"Leah!" I called out. She stopped and turned to glare at me.

"What?" she yelled.

"You want a ride? It's really pouring out there." She just looked at me. It gave me time to really look at her. She was wearing a black sports bra and a pair of cut off sweats that stopped a few inches above her knees. The rain was dripping down her body. The sun that was barely shining through the clouds made every drop shimmer. She almost glowed. She let out a loud breath before walking toward me. With every step I could see her muscles work. Girls killed themselves in the gym to have a body like Leah. I rolled up the window and scooted over. She opened the door and hopped in wordlessly.

We drove along in silence for awhile before we had to stop at a stop light. I watched the rain drops fall from her dark hair, down her shoulder to her chest. They would roll over the top curve of her firm, full breast, only to disappear under her sports bra. My eyes traveled lower to see the droplets reemerge on to her flat, toned stomach. I followed the drops down her stomach, passed her belly button, and vanish again, only this time under her shorts. With each disappearing drop, I could feel myself getting wetter and not from the rain.

I turned back to the light to see it was still red. _Shit! _I looked to the right and then to the left. No cars in either direction. I was seriously considering the idea of running the light. I knew she had a sense of smell just as good as the rest of the pack. Surely she could smell my arousal. I cautiously looked out of the corner of my eyes to see her looking down at my crotch area with a look of confusion on her face. _Fuck, she does smell it. Why the fuck won't this light change? Why did I ask if she wanted a ride? Why the fuck do I find a wet Leah so incredibly hot? She's a bitch. I hate her, she hates me. And now I'm getting off by just watching water drops run down her body._

"Pretty excited to see Jacob today, Bella?" The light finally changed and I pushed my truck toward her house.

"No more than usual, Leah," I said trying to stay calm.

"Doesn't smell that way," she snickered. _Well, at least she doesn't know she's the one getting me excited._

"Jake, will happily help you out, you know."

"I don't want his help," I said without thinking. I blushed, realizing it was her help I wanted. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"And just whose help do you want then?"

"Uh, no one. I don't need help."

"Are you sure about that, Bella?" She asked slowly. She continued in a low voice, "You don't want someone to feel you up, give you a real reason to be hot and bothered. Someone to make you scream out in pleasure as you come real hard."

I knew she was teasing me, she was being a bitch, but I couldn't stop from finding it extremely sexy. _What the fuck is wrong with me today?_

She moved closer to me on the seat, laying her hand on my thigh. I could feel the wetness seeping out of me. I could hardly breathe. "Someone to touch you all over, lick you up like sweet, juicy sucker," she said low and slowly. I clenched my thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

"No," I chocked out. I stopped the truck abruptly in front of her house. I kept my gaze straight forward out the windshield.

"Are you sure about that, Bella? You smell awfully aroused. I'm sure one of the guys would happily help you out. All you would have to do is ask. You know Jacob would do anything for you. That sad little puppy would follow you to the end of the Earth." She was playing with me. Trying to shake me up.

"Jealous, Leah?" I breathed out heavily.

"Of you, no." She took a deep breath in, closing her eyes. "Of Jacob, yes."

"Wh-what?" I stuttered out. She moved her hand on my thigh over, closer to my sex. I whimpered at the touch.

"No one's home, want to come in?" I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to say hell yes, finish what you've started. And then the other half of me said, no, because this was just a game for her. A way to humiliate me. Leah would never actually want me like that.

"I- I- Jacob's expecting me." Her face turned mad.

"Jacob doesn't get you like this." I wasn't sure what meaning of the sentence she meant. Did she not want me to go to Jacob wet like I was? Or did she mean that Jacob was incapable of getting me wet like I was?

"Well-" I was cut off by her lips connecting with mine. I moaned again as her hand squeezed my leg. I licked her lips wanting access. She growled into my mouth, taking dominance over my tongue. She pulled away after only a minute, leaving me wanting more.

"Inside, now!" I wasn't going to disobey.

She pulled me out of the truck, tugging me behind her to the front door. We walked in, but she didn't stop. She pulled me toward the back of the house, and through a door. Before I could register what room I was in, she pushed me down. I fell onto a bed and she crawled on top of me. She captured my mouth with hers once again. I let my hands roam over her toned stomach. She really did have an amazing body. My hands climbed up her stomach, as Leah assaulted my neck with her tongue and teeth. When I reached the edge of her bra, she growled.

"Grab 'em," she ordered and I again listened. I took her breasts into my hands and massaged them. "Fuck," she muttered against my neck. She sat up, pulling me up with her. "Take your shirt off." I yanked it off and threw it to the side. She immediately took my breasts into her hands. I gasped at the contact. She licked across the top of one over to the other. "Fuck you taste good. Like fucking strawberries."

She moved her hands around to my back and I whined at the loss of feeling.

"Don't be so impatient," she chided me. Then I felt what she was doing. She unsnapped by bra, pulling the straps slowing down my arms. "Much better."

She guided me to lie back down on the bed. She ran her hands up and down my entire front. "Who knew you had such great tits, Bella?" I blushed at her statement. "Now, that's hot. Guess I'll know when you really like something."

Keeping her eyes connected with mine, she lowered herself down to my body. She twirled her tongue around one of my very hard nipples before taking the whole thing into her mouth. My eyes fluttered shut as her warm, wet mouth sucked my breast. She kneaded the other one, leaving me in heaven. I knew my panties had to be soaked by this point. The tension I felt down there had to be relieved soon or I was going to burst. I bucked hips against hers, trying to tell her.

"So damn impatient, Bella," she said taking the other breast into her sensuous mouth. Instead of her taking my other breast into her hand, it slowly traveled down my side. She undid the belt buckle, then the button, and finally the zipper. My breath turned shaky as her hand slipped under my panties.

"Oh," I moaned as her fingers came into contact with my clit. She slid past it, down to my flowing juices. She glided along my folds, before bringing her wet fingers back to my nub. "Shit," I called out at the pleasure I felt as her fingers ran circles over it.

Leah pulled away from my chest and ran both hands along the edge of my jeans. I knew she was asking for permission to take them off. And there was no denying her what I wanted too. She pulled them down, along with my panties and my heart started to race. She ran her strong hands up my legs, slowly at the top of my thighs. She slid her hand over my sex.

"You're so fucking wet, Bella. And God, you smell so good," she said as she slid a finger inside of me.

"Oh oh, don't stop, Leah."

"What you do want, Bella?" she asked kissing the inside of legs.

"More," I panted out as she pumped another finger inside.

"More what? Say exactly what you want, Bella, or I won't do it." She removed her fingers and I whimpered. I didn't want to say it aloud, but damn I wanted it.

"Lick me," I said blushing.

She kissed a trail leading to my sex. Leah looked up at me through her eyelashes as she licked up my sex.

"Fuck, Leah."

"Has anyone ever done this for you, Bella?"

"N-n-no."

She smiled against me and inserted two fingers back into me. She licked at my clit, and then started to suck it.

"Oh," I groaned. I had never felt such pleasure before. She pumped harder and faster into me. My breathing started to hitch as a fire started to build in my stomach. "Fuck," I panted out. I felt myself tightening. Leah sucked hard on my clit and pushed me over the edge. "Leah," I screamed out as my orgasm hit me full force. She continued to slowly pump in and out as I came down from my high. After my breathing was back to normal, I felt her lick up all my juices.

"Damn, you taste good, Bella," she said licking her lips clean. "Do you want to taste?" I nodded dumbly. She brought her fingers up for me to taste. I opened my mouth and took her wet fingers into my mouth. I closed my lips around them and sucked my juices off of her fingers. It tasted good, but I really wanted to know how Leah tasted in my mouth. I sat up and pushed her down on the bed.

"My turn," I said. Leah laid against the headboard and smirked at me.

I reached for her shorts and pulled them down. Because of phasing she didn't wear underwear underneath her shorts. She pulled off her sports bra, giving me a full view of her perfect body. I reached one of my hands down her body and ran it along her folds. She growled at me as I inserted one finger. I pumped it slowly as I kissed along her inner thighs.

"Oh, Bella, faster."

I complied with her request happily. I leaned down and kissed her toned stomach. I worked my way up her body, finding her left breast. I sucked on it, teasing the nipple before moving to the right one. I moved up her neck and along the jaw line. I worked my way down to her collar bone and back down her body again. As her moans grew louder and her breathing harder, I worked my way back down her body. I kissed her smooth skin and met her entrance with my tongue.

"Shit," she hissed. I inserted another finger into her sex. I started to suck on her clit and she moaned in satisfaction. I flicked the swollen nub a few times with my tongue and her breathing hitched. "God, Bella, more," she panted. I pumped my fingers faster and harder as I maintained my assault on her clit. I looked up at her eyes were shut tight and her mouth slightly open. I could feel her body tensing and I pinched her clit. "Fuck," she screamed in response and her walls came around my fingers. I slowed my thrusts down and continued to lick and suck on her sensitive nub. Her breathing began slow back down. I laid there kissing her stomach before sitting on my legs.

As Leah came off her high, I wasn't sure what would happen next. Would she kick me out, would we cuddle? What was the normal procedure, or was there even one? Her breathing evened out and I stayed at the foot of the bed.

"Come here, Bella." I gulped and moved up the bed. She pulled me close, setting my head on her shoulder. Leah began to rub circles up and down my back.

"Was that okay?" I asked timidly.

She scoffed, "Better than okay, Bella."

"Oh," I said, not sure what else to say.

"We have got to do that again."

"You do know I'm not gay right, Leah?"

"Yeah, neither am I, but that was amazing. You can't deny that."

"No, no I can't deny you that."

"You know the pack will see this, Bella. I mean, I can try and hide it, but sooner or later, I'll slip."

"Jacob will be crushed."

"Or he'll just ask to join us next time."

"Yeah, right." Jacob wouldn't do that. At least I didn't think he would. Would he?

"Okay, maybe not. He wouldn't last long enough to make it to the bedroom. He'd come all over himself the first second we touched each other."

"Don't mess with him, Leah. He's my best friend. I wouldn't have survived without him. He's my sun."

"All right, if you say so. Just take away all my fun."

"I say so, especially if you want a repeat of today."

"Well, that I do. I never realized how sexual frustrated I was before I saw you gawking at me."

"I wasn't gawking," I muttered.

"You were and it was hot, so don't get all embarrassed."

"Whatever."

"Bella, I don't know about you, but I don't want to deal with the mess that comes with dating some scum just to relieve this frustration I have. I don't exactly have the lifestyle that permits dating anyway. Plus most guys are intimidated by me. They think I'm hot, but won't approach me."

"At least you have guys notice you."

"Guys notice you, Bella, you just don't notice them."

"Whatever." I could feel her chest move as she chuckled at me.

"Bella, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Author's Note:** **Thanks to Little Furry Cannibal for beta'ing this chapter.**


	2. Here We Go Again

**DISCLAIMER:** Stephenie Meyer, along with Little, Brown and Company, owns all the rights to the Twilight Saga. I own nothing and profit nothing from this story.

* * *

**Leah's Point of View:**

It had been a month since my first little tryst with Bella. After four weeks I still couldn't believe what we had and continued to do. And more so, I couldn't believe how fucking great it was every time. Who knew little Bella Swan could be such a sex kitten? I didn't, but now I was the only one that did. A month of hiding my thoughts and no one knew for the better. All those months of torturing the guys with my thoughts of Sam, periods and other crude topics had paid off. Generally they all now avoided listening to my thoughts while phased.

It was Friday afternoon and only hours away from one of my planned times with Bella. We had been together six times in those four weeks. Each weekend we made plans for one of the nights at either of our houses, depending on which would be empty. Then there were two spontaneous times. Those were the best in my opinion.

Anyway, eight o'clock couldn't come fast enough for me that Friday. The sexual frustration had been building for a long time before that rainy day with Bella, but I could easily ignore it. But now that she had broken the damn, so to speak, it was hard to concentrate on anything else.

Things were all in order for the night. Mom went to Seattle for the weekend for some work related thing. Seth had patrol from eight to midnight. That gave us plenty of time to help each other out. Afterward, Bella would drive back to Forks. I'd told her she could stay the night, but she brought up a good point. No one could know we were friends, or even civil to one another and a sleep over would tip the others off. There would be no hiding her stay over from Seth once he came back from patrol. Not liking it, Bella needed to go home.

But before I could return to my empty house, I had to patrol. And it was my lucky day, Jacob was my partner. It felt hardest to keep my thoughts of Bella while phased with Jacob. This was for two reasons. One, him being the main person I, or rather Bella, didn't want knowing about us made me have to concentrate extra with him, and in turn made me think of what I was concentrating on trying to not think about. Two, Jacob thought of Bella…a lot. Like a shitload. When images of the person you don't want to think about float around in your head, it makes it very hard to not branch his thoughts into my own.

_Can you stop thinking of the leech lover already?_

_Oh shut up, Leah. She's not a leech lover anymore, _he spat at me.

_Says you that can't get in her pants._ I knew it was dangerous playing with him like that, but it was too much fun to pass up.

_I don't want into her pants, I want into her heart._

There was a minute of silence while I waited for him to correct his last statement. Jacob Black was not innocent of sexual thoughts of the Chief's daughter.

_All right, I do want in her pants, but also in her heart._

_That sounds more like the truth, though it will never happen._

_Just because you're a frigid bitch, doesn't mean no one else can get it on._

_Get it on? Really, Jacob? And that's why you're still a virgin._

_Oh shut it. It's not like you're getting any action either. Not since Sam._

He said it to hurt me. And to be honest, a month ago it would have pierced my heart, but not anymore. I was getting 'action' as he called it and better yet was it came from the very same girl that he longed so badly to be with. Oh the irony of it all. It would almost be worth facing Bella's wrath to tell him of our newfound relationship and watch him combust.

_Think whatever you want, Jacob._

The rest of our patrol went pretty quietly. Jacob fumed silently and I counted rocks and trees in my attempt to not think about my planned evening activities. A few minutes before eight Seth and Jared phased in, relieving Jacob and I from our shift.

_Hey, Lee,_ Seth greeted me. I changed the direction of my run, heading back toward the house.

_Seth, did you leave any food in the kitchen?_ I might need a refueling before Bella arrived, though I didn't think my reasoning for wanting to know while I asked.

_Maybe a little. _I growled. The boy ate anything in sight whether he was actually hunger or not.

_Gee, thanks._

_What? Ma didn't shop before she left for Seattle. That's not my fault._

_You don't have to eat if you're not hungry._

_I'm a growing boy, Lee, I'm always hungry._

_Whatever. See you all later._

I phased back human and pulled on my sundress. I quick sniff told me Bella had yet to arrive. I walked through the open backdoor and headed for the front door. I unlocked it before going back to the bathroom. I had dirt smudged on my body and a few leaves in my hair. Not exactly how I wanted to look when Bella arrived, so I hopped in the shower.

I stood under the water while the conditioner soaked in my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in!" I yelled.

"Leah," Bella called back, "where are you?"

"Bathroom."

I heard her moving around the house before the sound of the bathroom door opening reached my ears.

"Hey, Bell."

"Leah. How was patrol?"

"Fine, nothing exciting happened."

I started to wash the conditioner out of my hair when the shower door opened.

"Can I join you?" She asked, already stripped of her clothes.

Looking up and down her body, I settled on her blushing face. "Of course."

Bella stood on her tippy toes and I bent down to meet her halfway to kiss. I nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth for me to enter. I worked her tongue with my own, sucking on it gently.

After a few minutes she pulled away. "Let me help you," she said, pushing my head back under the spray. My eyes closed as she rubbed her hands through my hair, working out the conditioner.

She ran a hand down my stomach until it found my clit, massaging it. My hips jerked toward her hand, attempting to find more friction. Bell rubbed smooth circles over my clit. Her other hand moved up and down my body.

Bella unexpectedly pushed me out of the shower and toward the sink.

"Get up on it," she ordered. I obeyed and hopped up on the counter. Her hands started on my shoulders, running down slowly as her mouth connected with my breast. Her hands continued down my body while her tongue sucked and flicked my nipple causing it to harden. Her hands stopped on my thighs, squeezing them before spreading my legs for her.

Two of her fingers slipped inside my core and I groaned, "Bell, don't stop."

"You're so tight, Lee. And so wet. I love when you get all wet for me," she murmured against my breast. And I loved when she talked dirty. Something about dirty words coming out of a normally sweet mouth turned me on.

She continued to pump her fingers inside me and her thumb began to rub over my clit. I started to rub my hands over her body, settling on her breasts, kneading them so that she moaned with me. I needed to feel her more. Bringing her head up, I captured her mouth with my own. My breathing started to hitch with her continuing motions. I pulled away from her mouth, taking a deep breath in.

"Oh God, Bell. That feels so good."

"Fuck, I need to taste you, Lee."

"God, please."

She moved down my body, her fingers never stopped fucking me. Her mouth worked its way down my stomach, finally reaching its destination. My hips thrusted involuntarily toward her as her warm mouth made contact with my waiting pussy.

"You taste so good, Lee."

"More, Bell. I can feel it." The fire in my stomach started to build.

"Cum for me, Lee."

She started to flick my clit with her tongue, and increased the speed of her fingers. Bella sucked on my swollen nub.

"Ahhh…Right there. Right there." I felt like I was about to exploded from the fire. I needed to release it. "Please, Bell."

Her pace increase even more, with another hard suck on my clit, I felt myself combust.

"Fuck," I screamed as it hit me fully.

My walls clamped around her fingers tightly. Bella slowed her thrusts and maintained a steady pace while I came down from my high.

"God, Bella. You're fantastic." My breathing was hard.

"Thank you," she giggled softly. "I'm glad to pleasure you, Leah." She started to place kisses on my neck and worked her way along my jaw line, settling on my lips. I greedily tasted myself on her lips.

"Let's move to my room," I purred.

"Okay," she said, pulling away. As she turned to leave the bathroom, I slapped her ass gently. She laughed before scurrying into the hall.

I grabbed a towel and threw it on the floor, to soak up the displaced water. I quickly made my way to my room, using the wall to support myself. My legs still felt like jelly. The things Bella did left me incapacitated sometimes.

I entered the room to see her laid out on the bed, her elbows resting on the bed supporting her back and head up and her legs slightly bent and spread. I stood in the doorway to admire the view. Fuck, she was beautiful everywhere my eyes could see. I could stand there forever just staring at her. Her cream skin turned rosy under my gaze. I knew we didn't have forever, only a few precious hours, so I crossed the distance to the bed.

I wasted no time and descended to her awaiting pussy. Licking it happily with my tongue, she tasted heavenly. Somehow her sweet strawberry scent transcended into her taste as well. In no time she was breathing heavily.

I continued to lick her clit, while starting to pump one of my fingers into her tight core. I felt her start to tighten around my middle finger that was buried deep inside her, picking up my pace.

"Lee," Bella breathed.

"Yeah, Bell?" I murmured against her wet pussy.

"God, don't stop!" I loved to hear Bella begging. Probably the inner wolf, but I loved her writhing body underneath me while she pleaded with me for more.

"What do you want, Bell?"

"More," she panted.

"More what?"

"More of your fingers fucking me."

"Good girl," I said inserting another finger into her.

"Ahh," she moaned loudly.

I went back to focusing on her clit, while speeding up my pumping action. I was getting lost in her taste and smell.

"Holy shit!" a voice called from the door way. I looked up from Bella to see my little brother gapping at the door. His eyes were wide and staring down at a very naked Bella underneath me. I didn't like his gawking at her and it brought me out of my stupor. I grabbed the blanket over us.

"Out, Seth," I ordered.

His eyes snapped to mine. "What–"

"We'll meet you in the living room, Seth. Now get out," I grounded out. I was pissed and scared. If everyone knew, did that mean that this would stop? I sure as hell hoped not, but I didn't know what was going on inside Bella's head.

I looked back to her. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was hard. I really didn't want to go down the hall and deal with Seth. And I really didn't want to find out that this whole arrangement was over. I was perfectly fine with staying right there in my bed with Bella and ignoring the pacing teen in the living room.

"You want me to finish?" I asked curiously. I'd had my get off, but I hadn't finished her.

"Leah!" she cried, here eyes flying open wide.

"What, just because he came barreling in here doesn't mean I want you leaving dissatisfied, Bell."

"I'll survive, Lee. Next time I get two turns though." A grin worked its way across my face. _Next time._ She wouldn't end this. That was good. "For now, let's go try and explain to Seth. He's probably out there freaking out."

"All the more reason to finish what we started if you ask me. He's already freaked out, so no more harm can be done."

"Lee, we aren't having sex while Seth waits just down the hall. The poor boy will probably be scarred for life."

"Yeah, he's pacing around, muttering to himself." I could hear a word every once in a while. Words like my name, Bella's name, 'sex', 'gay', 'confused', 'wrong', 'stupid', 'patrol' and 'early' all reached my ears.

We both got cleaned up and dressed before heading toward the front of the house. I guided Bella to the couch and we both sat and waited for Seth to come out of his muttering stupor. He turned to look at us sharply.

"You– you're both girls!" he exclaimed befuddled.

"Thanks, Seth, we didn't realize that. We really appreciate you clearing that up for us." I knew it wasn't time for my sarcastic attitude, but it came so naturally that there was no holding it in.

"But – but you – are you gay, Lee?"

I rolled my eyes. That will be everyone's first assumption. "No, Seth."

He didn't look convinced but he nodded anyway. "Are – are you, Bella?" he asked unsure.

"No, Seth. Neither of us are lesbians, we just help each other out."

"Help with what exactly?" Seth asked, but he looked like he didn't necessarily want to know the answer.

"We help with each other's libido," she explained to my seriously confused little brother.

"Your what?" Sometimes I wondered how in a pack of horny guys Seth remained so innocent in his thoughts and ways.

I let a deep breath. This was not a conversation I desired having with my naïve brother. "Our sex drive, Seth. We're both horny as fuck and don't want to deal with some guy and his shit, so we assist each other in our sexual needs."

"Okay, that's just freaky."

"Yeah, a little bit," Bella agreed.

"You two don't even like each other. You hate being in the same room as one another."

"We've gotten over our differences," I said.

"I don't– what– how did this happen?" A grin made its way on my face as I thought of that ride in Bella's truck. Her wet scent filling the cab. I turned to her next to me on the couch.

"Bella, would you like to take that one?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. She blushed on both Seth and my stares.

"I'd rather not, thanks. The details aren't important, just that it did. Look, Seth, you can't tell anyone."

His head started to shake back and forth frantically. "Oh no, there is absolutely no way that this won't cross my mind while phased. I'm sorry but I don't have that kind of thought control. I don't even know how Lee has kept it from us all. How long has this been going on?"

"A month, Seth. And you know that no one listens to my thoughts anymore. It wasn't as hard as you would think."

"How long do you plan on doing this?"

"There's no plan. We're just…" I trailed off, looking at Bella.

"Taking it day by day, Seth. We didn't plan for this to start, it just sort of did." She looked me in the eye, "I know I don't have any plans to stop anytime soon."

"Neither do I," I responded.

"God, I feel like I'm being Punk'd or something," Seth muttered.

"Nope, Ashton Kutcher will not be making an appearance. Sorry."

I chuckled at Bella's response. "Seriously though, Seth, could you just try to not think about this?"

He sighed deeply, "I can try, Lee, but I don't know how successful I'll be. I'm pretty sure the first second I share a mind with Jake, it'll surface."

"Then don't phase with him. Make sure you aren't scheduled to patrol with him."

"That's going to look fishy after awhile. If I avoid him, someone will notice."

"At least it will give us a bit more time before everyone knows and starts to judge."

"All right. I'll do what I can."

"Thank you, little brother. I really appreciate it. By the way, what are you even doing home this early, Seth? You still have…" I looked at the clock on the wall, "nearly three hours of patrol left."

"Oh, Embry got in a fight with his mom about his supposed drug problem again. He felt like he needed to run out his frustration for awhile and figured he would just take over a patrol since he'd already be out there with us."

"And Jared let you leave?" I asked skeptically. I didn't see an imprinted wolf easily giving up a chance to get out of patrol.

"Kim's having a girl's night with her cousins that are in town. So he couldn't see her even if he wanted to."

That explained it. "Oh, all right."

All three of us just sat there for a minute silently. I didn't know what else to say. Seth knew. He said he would try to block his thoughts and avoid Jacob. Bella said we would continue regardless.

Bella cleared her throat. "I guess I should head back home."

I couldn't help but glare at Seth; it was his fault she would be leaving early. We didn't get many opportunities and he just ruined one.

"Lee, don't." I looked back at her and she had a disapproving stare. "It's fine. We'll see each other later."

I sighed dejectedly. "All right, I'll walk you out."

Seth just looked between us before scampering off to his room. I followed Bella outside to her truck. She jumped in and rolled down the window. I leaned against the door, with my arms hanging inside the truck through the window.

"Don't be mean to him, Leah. He didn't knowingly come in like that. Just remember I get two turns next time."

I nodded my head. "I won't torture him; I'm sure the replay button in his brain is doing that enough for me. And you bet you ass you'll get two, Bell. I didn't get my fill of you."

"God, Lee," she said turning red as a tomato.

"What I can't talk like that outside the bedroom?"

"Not while we're trying to be discreet. You aren't the only one with super hearing around here."

"Fine, I'll be more careful."

"Speaking of super hearing…why didn't you hear Seth come in the house?"

"Bell, I was a bit preoccupied at the moment. All I saw, smell and heard was you."

The blushed returned. "Whatever. We do need to be more careful. Could you imagine if it was Charlie that found us?" We both shuddered at the thought.

"That would be a nightmare."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I really should head back. Things will work, Lee. So don't worry."

"Shouldn't be the one telling you that? You're the worrier."

"True, but you look you think I'll head for the hills at the first sign of trouble."

"Well…"

"Lee…"

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Not get out of here before I decide to not let you go."

She laughed, but I wasn't really kidding. "All right, bye."

"Bye."

I guess now it was just a waiting game. We'd have to see how long Seth could keep our secret. Then we would have to deal with the reactions of the pack.

* * *

**Author's Note:** How open would you all be to a threesome with Jacob added in? I'm not sure I want to go that route yet, but I want to know now if you all would want that to happen. So threesome between Jacob, Bella, and Leah or keep it strictly Bella and Leah?


End file.
